(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video and audio reproduction apparatus, and in particular, to a video and audio reproduction apparatus that is connectable to a video and audio reception apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The video and audio reproduction apparatuses, such as a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) player, a DVD recorder, a Blu-ray Disc (BD) recorder, and a BD player reproduce video and audio recorded on recording media, and provide the reproduced data to video and audio reception apparatuses, such as a television (TV) receiver and an AV amplifier. Such video and audio reproduction apparatuses are connected to video and audio reception apparatuses through cables, such as a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable, a component cable, and a composite cable (RCA cable).
Furthermore, in the case where an error occurs when a video and audio reproduction apparatus is HDMI-connected to a video and audio reception apparatus, the video and audio reproduction apparatus displays that the error occurs in an HDMI, on a front panel or an On-Screen display (OSD) that are included in the video and audio reproduction apparatus. The errors here include, for example, an HDMI non-support error, a DDC communication error, and an authentication error in an HDMI-supporting apparatus.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 4020162 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 1) discloses a conventional video and audio reproduction apparatus that automatically determines an event corresponding to a current state and displays a favorable message corresponding to the corresponding event.